New Jacket
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Andy and Momiji are out getting supplies for the ship when Momiji decides to take Andy shopping. While they're out, they notice there being followed. Will they be able to handle them on their own? AndyxMomiji, One-shot.


"Why do we have to do this?" Andy groaned. He was so bored. He was suppose to go out with Momiji, Shiro and Yo to get some supplies that they didn't get yesterday, while everyone else cleaned up the mess left from Hyoubu's birthday party. They decided to break up into groups of two, so they could get it done faster and they could get back in time to help everyone else clean up. However, for the last twenty minutes, Andy has been standing in a clothing store while Momiji has been going around, looking for an outfit for him.

Momiji looked up from the rack she was looking through. "You can't keep wearing that tacky red leather jacket." she said. "Come on, don't complain. I am doing this for you."

"I didn't ask you to do this." he replied. Momiji gave him a glare. Andy sighed in defeat. Honestly, she was probably just mad that she couldn't get Hyoubu to try on anything she picked out, so she figured it would be easier to "persuade" him.

"This one looks amazing." she said, holding up a nice black leather jacket. She walked over to Andy and handed it to him. "Try it on."

Andy took the leather jacket from her. He had to admit, it did look nice. He took off his red leather jacket, handed it to Momiji and put on the black one.

"You look great." Momiji said with a smile. Andy walked over to a mirror and inspected himself. He gave Momiji a nod of approval. She took his arm and guided him to the counter.

The woman behind the counter looked up at the both of them. He took off the Jacket and said, "Just this, thanks."

She scanned the jacket and told them the price. Andy's eyes widened when he heard how much it cost. It was around the price of $400 US.

He looked over at Momiji, who gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"This was your idea." he responded.

"It's your clothes." Momiji said. She turned her head away, ending the conversation.

Andy was about to say something but realised there was no point. He might as well pay for it so he can get this day over with. Honestly, he felt like everybody's whipping boy in this so called "Family" he paid for the jacket and made his way out of the store.

* * *

"Finally," Andy said as he sat down on a bench. He closed his eyes and let the sun hit his face. It had taken them about two hours but he and Momiji had gotten everything that they were supposed to get. Now all they had to do was meet up with Shiro and Yo at the agreed spot and they can head back to the boat.

"Here."

Andy opened his eyes to see Momiji handing him an ice cream. He took the ice cream out of her hand and said, "Thank you."

"It is not very good to get the girl to buy the ice cream." she said as she sat down next to him.

"Well I don't have any extra money because someone got me to buy a jacket I didn't need."

"Touchy," she said as she began eating her ice cream. Andy smiled and began eating as well. He was actually glad that Momiji suggested that they stop to get something to eat before they went to meet the others.

"So what were you doing before you were put in that esper prison?"

Andy looked over at Momiji. That was odd. The two of them got along well enough but she had never really asked about his past.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, taking another lick of his ice cream.

Momiji looked at him and said, "You really have become part of the family now. I told you about how I became part of P.A.N.D.R.A. Where did you belong to before you were put in that prison?"

Andy paused for a moment, deciding what to say. "I didn't belong anywhere," he eventually answered. For some reason, he decided to just tell the truth. "I didn't have a place to go. Espers didn't see me as one of their own and neither did normal people. Since neither side accepted me I had no place."

Momiji paused for a moment. She finished off her ice cream and said, "And what about now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What about now?" she repeated. "Do you feel you have a place with us, in P.A.N.D.R.A?"

Andy's eyes widened as he looked down at his ice cream. "I don't know." He responded.

Momiji smiled as she stood up and walked in front of him. "I think you do." She said. Andy looked up at her. "We all have accepted you as one of our own. Even Yugiri has started to warm up to you."

Andy smiled. It is true that Yugiri had started to warm up to him ever since that incident at the amusement park.

"Also," Momiji continued. "I think Hyoubu has liked you from the beginning."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, confused.

She leaned down and touched the limiter around his neck. "I don't think he would have personally prepared this for you if he didn't like you. It is unusual for him to do that sort of thing."

There was a pause before Andy replied with, "Maybe." he finished off his ice cream and stood up. "Come on," he picked up the bags. "Let's go meet the others."

Momiji smiled. She put a hand on one of Andy's shoulders and said, "If it gives you any reassurance, I like you." she then started walking to where they needed to go. Andy paused for a second, caught off guard by her words. He quickly snapped himself out of it and followed, not too far behind.

Andy didn't expect this. He thought this would be just another mission. However, he had grown to really care about these people. Andy was unsure what to do in this situation.

Andy was knocked out of his train of thought when he noticed that a couple of people had been following behind them for a while. Not to close but just far away enough that a normal person wouldn't suspect something. Andy probably wouldn't have suspected something either, if not for his training.

Andy speed up to walk next to Momiji. "Hey," he whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Momiji whispered back. Andy smiled, impressed. He didn't think she would notice.

They picked up the pace, hoping to lose them. When they turned the corner, they noticed some men standing right in the middle of the street. Both of them knew that whoever was following them had set up this.

Andy looked over at Momiji, who gave him a nod. They turned into an alley, knowing they would follow them. This way they could take care of everything without causing too much of a fuss. They still need to lay low to avoid the attention of B.A.B.L.E.

Both Andy and Momiji turned around and got a good look at their pursuers. There was four of them. They didn't look like common people but they weren't dressed formally enough to be part of a government or enforcement group.

"What do you want?" Andy said, getting right to the point.

The men wasted no time giving him there answer. They pulled out there guns and pointed them right at them. Andy and Momiji looked at each other and gave a nod. Andy took Momiji's hand and she teleported them.

However, while teleporting, they felt like they hit a wall, which caused them to reappear and hit the floor on their asses. The bags Andy was carrying laid on the ground in a heap. Andy stood up, clutching his head with one hand, in pain. He walked forward, extending his hand and felt the same invisible wall he felt before, in front of him. The men smiled and put their guns away.

"You're trapped now you esper scum."

"What did you do?" Momiji said, who was now standing next to Andy.

"We have trapped you in a force filed. Eventually you will run out of oxygen and die."

Andy looked around to see four small devices, surrounding them. He cursed himself for not noticing them sooner. He began pounding on the invisible wall.

"It is no use. These devices are meant to trap espers. Once they get in, they can't get out. Only normal people can get out of the force field."

Andy smiled. "Thanks for the clue." he said. Andy turned on his limiter and took Momiji's hand. They both walked out of the force field like it was nothing.

The men's eyes widened. Before they had time to do anything else, Andy turned off his limiter and Momiji teleported them behind the men. She then used her psychokinesis to send them crashing into the wall to their left.

They all collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Andy walked over to one of them and pulled his gun from his jacket. He shot three of the devices and then threw the gun on the ground. He walked over to the last remaining device, put it in his pocket, went to pick up the bags and walked back to where Momiji was standing.

"We better take this so we can learn more about how it works." he said. Momiji nodded and they both started walking.

Andy heard something as they were walking out of the alley. He turned his head around to see one of the men with the gun that Andy had dropped, in his hand, pointing it right at Momiji. Andy, quick to react, pushed Momiji out of the way just as he was firing. Momiji was ok but the bullet went through the edge of Andy's shoulder.

Momiji realising what was going on, turned around and smashed the guy against the opposite wall, using her psychokinesis, knocking him unconscious again. She then walked over to Andy who was clutching his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah," he said, keeping pressure on the wound with his opposite hand. "I better get this patched up soon though."

Momiji took a hold of his good shoulder and said, "I will take you back to the ship right now." and like that, they disappeared.

* * *

"Ow." Andy yelled out.

"Don't be a baby." the doctor said, as he continued covering the wound. "There, all done. Try to avoid using that arm for a while."

 _'No way, really?'_ Andy thought to himself, sarcastically.

"Can I go now?" he asked. The doctor gave him a nod. Andy made his way out of the room as quick as he could. When he got outside he saw Momiji, Yo, Yugiri, and even Hyoubu waiting for him. As soon as Yugiri saw Andy, she went running towards him and hugged him around his legs.

"Yugiri?" Andy questioned.

Yugiri looked up with tears glistening in her eyes. "I-I am glad you ar-are ok." she said, her voice a bit shaky. Andy smiled and rubbed her head.

"You won't go down easily, I will give you that." Yo said, lightly punching him on his bad shoulder. Unfortunately for Andy, it still hurt a bit.

"Careful jerk." Andy said. Yo just gave him a cheeky grin.

Andy then noticed Hyoubu staring at him with a serious look on his face. Andy gave him a smile and said, "Worried about me were you?"

Hyoubu gave him a smile back. "Well if something happened to you, I would lose my source of entertainment."

Andy chuckled. _'Of course,'_

"Did you figure out what that device is?" he asked.

"It looks like it was made by an underground group against espers. We have figured out that it takes four of them to work." Hyoubu replied.

"I see," Andy said.

Andy then notice Momiji, who also had a serious look on her face, making her way towards him. "Can I talk to you alone for a bit?" she asked quietly.

"Sure." Andy said. Yugiri removed herself from Andy's legs and he followed Momiji to the outdoor pool.

There was a moments silence between them as they stood not far away from each other. "I'm sorry." Momiji said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Andy reassured. "I will recover."

"But because of me your….. your…." Momiji paused, averting her gaze. "YOUR NEW JACKET WAS RUINED!" she yelled out.

Andy blinked. "What?"

"There is a giant rip in your new jacket. I tried to sow it up but it just looks all tacky now." Momiji said looking quite sad. "It only lasted a day too."

"THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" Andy yelled. That's what was bothering her? The fact that his new jacket got ruined.

Momiji looked at him and smiled. "That's right. You did save me, didn't you?" she said, placing her hands on his hips. "I guess I should thank you." she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Andy's eyes widened, caught off guard.

"Ow," Momiji said as she pulled back.

"Are you ok?" Andy said, forgetting about the kiss.

"Yeah," she said rubbing her head. "I just had a sharp pain in my head."

Andy realised what had caused it. He had left his limiter back in the Doctors room. "Sorry," he said. He knew that his powers made other espers feel unwell. That's why he had never done anything intimate with another esper before.

"No problem," Momiji said reassuringly. "You need to get some rest. We will be going out again tomorrow morning as soon as possible."

"Why?" Andy asked. "Do we need to get something else?"

Momiji gave him a smile and said, "No. We're going shopping. If you and I are going to give this a try then you need to get some different clothes in your wardrobe." she turned around and went back inside.

Andy stood there as she left, unsure of what just happened.


End file.
